El último diente de león
by Missannie L
Summary: OS/–Tu amor los salvó. No puedo permitir que eso suceda otra vez. Estaba pensando en una forma efectiva para eso, señor Mellark, entonces lo recordé. Es un método muy útil / –Katniss es Katniss. La amo"


_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games y sus derivados le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo único que puedo adjudicarme es la trama_

* * *

**El último diente de león**

**.**

**Peeta**

El lugar está como siempre, pero su cuerpo no, todavía le duele por la paliza que le habían dado después de advertirle a Katniss. En ese momento no pensó en las consecuencias. Su mente estaba hecha un caos y la única cosa clara era que tenía que evitar que muriera.

Pero en realidad el castigo es lo que menos le importa, no cuando todavía existe la duda de si ella consiguió salvarse. Intenta alzar la cabeza cuando escucha pasos acercándose.

Se pone tenso cuando el Presidente Snow entra, pero inmediatamente se relaja. Porque, por su mirada, sabe que su advertencia fue escuchada.

Katniss está viva.

–Tu amor la salvó –dice por fin, después de mirarlo por mucho tiempo, con una expresión calculadora que no le gustó–. Los salvó –recalca el plural con falsa alegría–. No puedo permitir que eso suceda otra vez. Estaba pensando en una forma efectiva para eso, señor Mellark, entonces lo recordé. Es un método muy útil.

Se acerca y sienta a su lado, con una sonrisa amable.

–Lamentablemente dejará de ser, en gran medida, quien es. Cuando llegue a suceder dejaremos que lo rescaten, podrá regresar con la señorita Everdeen… para poder matarla.

–¡Jamás! ¡La amo! –exclama.

–Lo hará, señor Mellark, no es una opción –se levanta, dirigiéndose a la puerta con pasos firmes–. Si convertimos todo ese amor en un miedo irracional –se gira y le dedica una ligera inclinación de cabeza–. Es una pena, pudo haber tenido más fama que el señor Odair. Sólo que estuvo en los juegos equivocados, con la persona equivocada y los sentimientos incorrectos. Me despido, señor Mellark, la próxima vez que venga me encontraré con alguien distinto –y, por fin, sale de la estancia. Pero no se marcha. No. Lo escucha darle órdenes a quienes se encargan de él.

Se remueve con fuerza, pero es inútil, no puede soltarse y cada roce con sus ataduras le produce un dolor insoportable. Pero no dejará de intentarlo.

Tiene que huir.

Porque sabe que el Presidente Snow no está mintiendo al decirle que llegará a temer e incluso odiar a Katniss. Cuando se trata de destrucción el Capitolio puede llegar a ser demasiado realista.

Se remueve con más ímpetu cuando escucha pasos nuevamente, sólo que, en esta ocasión, son más. Entonces la puerta se abre y aparecen rostros conocidos y odiados, junto con un agente de la paz. Sus sacudidas se vuelven más violentas, pero lo único que consigue es hacerse más daño.

"_Katniss, Katniss_" piensa cuando se acercan a él, pero no puede hacer otra cosa que removerse, gritar y pensar en Katniss, con la esperanza de que su amor por ella pueda más que cualquier otra cosa.

**.:*:..:*:.**

Abre lentamente los ojos cuando escucha pasos, o eso parece ser, entonces entran los mismos rostros, seguidos por uno que le es desconocido y familiar al mismo tiempo.

–¿Quién es Katniss? –escucha.

Se tensa por unos segundos, pero se relaja.

–Katniss… es Katniss –responde con cierta vacilación–. La chica a la que quiero… o alguien que me cae bien –es difícil contestar con exactitud, sus recuerdos son difusos, pasan muy rápido, de forma muy vivida, llegando a confundirse unos con otros.

–Katniss es Katniss –repite.

El desconocido frunce el ceño.

–Sigue habiendo un poco de él mismo.

–No por mucho, Presidente Snow.

Entonces lo recuerda. Un poco. Snow… ¿debería odiarlo o no? Está muy cómodo ahí, sólo con unos malos ratos, sin Katniss y eso es algo bueno… ¿o es malo?

–Eso espero, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

–Señor –escucha antes de volver a sentir el acostumbrado piquete.

Siente el dolor familiar y la bruma que vuelve todo más difuso y tenebroso.

"_Katniss… es Katniss_" piensa.

**.:*:..:*:.**

–Están cerca –escucha y parpadea, pero todo está muy brillante.

–Pronto estará con la señorita Everdeen.

Su cuerpo se tensa.

–¡No! –grita y se remueve con violencia, siente manos que intentan acercársele pero las aparta– ¡NO! –repite, desgarrándose la garganta en el proceso.

–Sédenlo –escucha vagamente, una voz que, extrañamente, suena satisfecha–. Me encantaría ver cómo será su reencuentro.

–Señor –es lo último que comprende bien, porque entonces su cuerpo pierde fuerza, pero sus ojos se niegan a cerrarse, porque cuando despierte sabe que estará con _ella_. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en su nombre. Es un monstruo que lo matará. A menos que él lo haga primero.

–Luche, señor Mellark –no sabe si lo pensó o se lo dijeron, pero de todas formas asiente.

Sí, eso hará.

"_La mataré_" piensa y se relaja, porque el mundo estará mejor sin _ella_.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por leer_

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque la historia en sí no sea romance, además de que deben de entender que es mi primera historia de este universo... por si ven que los personajes se salen un poco del patrón... ¡Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, así que guarden los cuchillos!_

_Si encuentran una falla que sea abominable no duden en hacérmelo saber :3_

_Nos leemos_

_Missannie_


End file.
